Brigas e Reconciliações
by Neko Sombria
Summary: Eu não me importo quem você seja, Loki-kun, porque para mim, você será sempre aquele mistério que vou amar desvendar. Não me importo que você brigue comigo, desde que nossa reconciliação seja sempre como essa LokiMayura OneShot


**Sinopse: **_Eu não me importo quem você seja, Loki-kun, porque para mim, você será sempre aquele mistério que vou amar desvendar. Não me importo que você brigue comigo, desde que nossa reconciliação seja sempre como essa._

_**Boa Leitura!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Brigas e Reconciliações**

-

-

-

-

-

_Por Neko Sombria_

-

-

-

-

-

Não pode conter a tristeza ao ver a chuva que caía na rua. O mundo parecia ter desabado. Mas ela nem se importava. Não estava triste por estar presa em seu quarto sem nada para fazer. Estava triste por ter brigado com _ele_. Não havia sido um bom dia aquele. Tanto é que ainda sentia as roupas molhadas por ter estado na chuva pouco antes de estar em casa.

Por que estava na chuva? Porque após brigar com _ele_, ela havia saído pela rua, onde o mundo acabara de desabar, vagando tristemente até chegar em casa. E agora estava ali, molhada, olhando pela janela de seu quarto, remoendo as palavras que havia dito para Loki. As cenas que havia protagonizado. Com aquele belo pequeno espécime masculino.

Suspirou fundo e afundou o rosto nos braços que estavam apoiados no na sua escrivaninha. Não era a primeira vez que acabava olhando para a foto deles daquela maneira triste. Só naquele mês era a terceira ou quarta. Sem contar a dos meses anteriores. Era estranho como parecia que ela e Loki não se acertavam mais como antes.

Talvez tudo aquilo que os dois costumavam ter em comum havia evaporado. Mayura sabia que ele não era o que aparentava ser, e nunca havia se importado realmente. O problema é que agora tudo estava diferente. E ela não sabia por quê. Seu coração apertava apenas ao pensar na possibilidade de nunca mais vê-lo. Não ver mais seu sorriso. Nunca mais reclamar da sua implicância. Desviou seu olhar da foto para a janela distraída e triste.

Mas se fosse mais feliz assim, afastá-lo-ia de sua vida. Mesmo que isso significasse não desvendar o maior dos seus amados mistérios: Loki.

...

Ele olhava por aquela janela. Observava cada movimento. Porque simplesmente não conseguia evitar. Olhá-la, querê-la, amá-la... Não via diferenças entre esses verbos quando estavam direcionados a Mayura. No fim era o que ele sempre acabava fazendo de qualquer maneira. A chuva que desabava por cima de seu corpo de criança não lhe incomodava. Contanto que pudesse ver os olhos dela, tudo estaria bem.

Sentia-se culpado por brigar com ela. Como sempre, ele era, de fato, culpado. Culpado por fazê-la, mais uma vez, sair correndo de sua casa, magoada pelas suas palavras. Não conseguia evitar. Por mais que a amasse, não conseguia evitar fazê-lo. As palavras saíam automaticamente de sua boca, sem que pudesse pensar ou evitar.

Ela estava, como sempre, olhando a foto que ele mesmo, secretamente, mantinha consigo constantemente. Ele puxou a cópia do bolso. Os olhos expressivos de Mayura chamavam a atenção mais do que qualquer coisa. Deu um sorriso de canto e passou o dedo pela imagem da jovem de madeixas rosadas que estava no papel. Comparou a que estava dentro da casa, ainda molhada e desanimada naquele momento. Muitas mudanças.

Mudanças até no relacionamento que os dois tinham. E ele mesmo não sabia como havia acontecido. Brigas eram constantes e faziam parte da rotina deles. Ele não deveria fazer isso com ela. Talvez não devesse ter permanecido no mundo dos mortais quando teve chance de voltar. Mas lembrava com felicidade do sorriso que a pequena havia lhe oferecido apenas por vê-lo de volta. Desistiria da eternidade por ela. Mas o que mais queria além do amor dela, era, com certeza, sua felicidade. Por isso não cogitava a idéia de deixá-la.

Mas se necessário fosse para que ela fosse feliz, o grande Deus da Trapaça Loki iria embora. Mesmo que isso significasse abandonar a dona de seu coração: Mayura.

...

Um dia lindo fazia lá fora. Os pássaros lhe incomodavam na janela, cantando suas canções alegres a fim de fazer levantar. Mas vontade não tinha nenhuma. A luz que provinha da janela pelo sol que fazia lá fora completava o quadro de dia alegre. Quadro que queria lhe forçar a sair da cama. Não pode evitar abrir os olhos e olhar pela janela. Levantou e deu uma espiada no dia lindo que fazia lá fora. Um dia que normalmente lhe faria pular da cama com felicidade.

Mas não naquele dia. Porque teria de ir trabalhar. E tentar uma redenção com ele. Levantou da cama e procurou uma roupa qualquer. A primeira que viu. Um vestido róseo lindo que nunca havia usado. Vestiu-se desanimada e desceu as escadas, dando de cara com seu pai.

- Você chegou cedo ontem Mayura... – Falou ele e observou seu rosto, que parecia sem expressão. Ficou surpreso - ... Algum p-?

- Não é nada não papai, só não dormi direito. Cheguei cedo pela chuva, mas já estou de saída, só vou comer alguma coisa – Falou rapidamente, cortando o pensamento do pai. Evitou olhá-lo diretamente nos olhos e preparou qualquer coisa para comer distraidamente. Comia olhando para o nada.

Perguntava-se como deveria agir naquele dia. Talvez devesse oferecer alguns sorrisos, ficar quieta e não falar muito alto... Sim, talvez isso funcionasse.

Terminou seu café da manhã e saiu de sua casa avoadamente, seus pés conheciam o caminho, então não precisava prestar a atenção no percurso. Chegou até a agência de mistérios e tocou a campainha como sempre fazia. Yamino veio lhe atender.

- Bom dia Mayura-san! – Falou ele com um sorriso, levemente receoso pela jovem. Mayura deu um sorriso tranqüilo, porém falso, para o empregado e adentrou a casa.

- Bom dia Yamino-kun – Falou de um modo calmo, se muita empolgação e baixo, de modo quase educado. Yamino estranhou.

- Tudo bem? – Falou preocupado.

- Hai... Diga-me, Loki-kun está no escritório? – Perguntou, desconversando.

- Hai, hai...

- Posso subir? – Yamino olhou-a estranhando mais ainda, preocupado. Ele estava dócil, educada e meiga... Estava falando baixo, sem empolgação... Não parecia a mesma Mayura. Fitou-lhe os olhos e viu que eles estavam opacos. Talvez aquele fosse um jeito novo de lidar com a situação entre ela e Loki. Examinou-a enquanto respondia:

- Claro que pode... – Viu ela dar outro sorriso pálido e subir as escadas sem fazer barulho, sem correr animada, sem fazer nada normal. Apenas subiu as escadas com calma e educação de uma princesa. Yamino recolheu-se de volta para a cozinha intrigado.

Mayura chegou em frente a porta do escritório e seu olhar entristeceu. Levantou a mão para bater na porta, mas segurou-a antes, receosa. Suspirou profundamente e bateu de leve mesmo assim enquanto chamava baixinho pelo nome de Loki.

**...**

Loki não havia dormido direito naquela noite. A imagem de Mayura chorando havia lhe atormentado durante a noite inteira. E quando conseguia dormir, ela vinha em pesadelos dizendo que tudo era culpa dele. E com uma manhã linda lá fora não tinha como não se sentir mais culpado ainda por ter tratado a jovem tão mal.

Havia se enfurnado no escritório crente que ela não iria aparecer, ela com seu sorriso animado, pronta para qualquer desafio. Mesmo que esse desafio fosse ele mesmo. E qual não foi sua surpresa ao ouvir um suave toque na porta e uma voz baixa, não passando de um murmúrio, de Mayura chamar-lhe o nome. Não havia a visto chegar. Muito menos ouvira entrar como normalmente ouvia, afinal, ela fazia um bocado de barulho.

- Entre Mayura – Falou ele, observando a jovem entrar silenciosamente. Ela caminhou até a janela como de costume sem fazer qualquer ruído com um sorriso que, na opinião de Loki, parecia fraco e pálido. Falso.

- Bom dia Loki-kun – Falou ela com o tom de voz controlado – Lindo dia não acha? – Perguntou harmonicamente, apenas para quebrar um pouco o silêncio.

- Hm... Tem razão... – Falou observando-a de canto. Ele estava ali, debruçada perto da janela sem barulho algum. Ele precisava aproveitar essa chance de estarem a sós e pedir desculpas. Afinal, isso não era com ele e definitivamente não tinha jeito algum para fazê-lo. Dispensava platéia para assistir essa. Abriu a boca para falar algo quando Yamino entrou com uma bandeja nas mãos.

- Trouxe um pouco de chá... Vocês querem? – Falou observando o silêncio dos dois. Mayura virou-se graciosamente e andou até ele, pegou duas xícaras. Depositou uma das xícaras suavemente na mesa, em frente a Loki, e outra ela levou aos lábios, sugando suavemente o líquido quente com gosto de frutas vermelhas.

- Delicioso Yamino-kun! – Falou com a voz controlada, mas com uma empolgação perceptível. Loki apenas observou o ato da jovem, em conjunto com Yamino. Loki levou o chá aos lábios infantis e apreciou o gosto que dele provinha.

- Arigatou Mayura-san... Com licença – Falou, se retirando... Acha tudo aquilo muito estranho, Mayura nunca se importava com as brigas que tinha com Loki a ponto de mudar seu comportamento.

Mayura se voltou para a janela com um suave sorriso, tomando seu chá com calma por algum espaço de tempo. Depositou a xícara agora vazia ao lado da de Loki na mesa e depois sentou-se no sofá da recinto. Olhou para o chão, séria, e se pronunciou:

- O que mudou? – Falou com a voz triste e preocupada – O que mudou entre nós Loki-kun?

Loki foi pego de surpresa pelas perguntas da jovem de cabelos rosa. Suspirou e pôs os cotovelos na mesa, juntou as mãos e apoiou a cabeça nas mãos antes de responder sinceramente:

- Nada mudou Mayura...

- E por que nós brigamos tanto? – Falou ela agora com a voz embargada. Loki sentiu seu coração pesar naquele momento – Será que eu não sou mais bem vinda? Você... Não quer mais me ver? É isso?

- Não Mayura... Eu nunca iria querer uma coisa dessas – Falou ele sério, se levantando da cadeira e indo em direção a ela – Você tem plena noção de que sempre será bem vinda em minha casa – Aproximou-se dela e notou que os olhos estavam marejados. Agachou-se de modo a ficar da sua altura naquele momento, ficando com o rosto bem próximo ao dela. Ela desviou os olhos dos dele no mesmo instante – Olhe para mim Mayura – Ordenou. A muito custo ela voltou os orbes avermelhados para os verdes intensos que lhe fitavam.

Ela acabou por mergulhar nas piscinas profundas e esverdeadas para tentar, mais uma vez, desvendar os mistérios que envolviam Loki, seu amado Loki-kun. Loki olhou para a expressão triste que delineava o rosto bonito de Mayura. Aquela expressão definitivamente não combinava nada com o rosto angelical da jovem. Viu uma solitária lágrima escorrer pelo conto do olho e apressou-se a limpá-la do rosto da jovem.

- Eu... Eu sinto muito por tudo o que está acontecendo – Falou ele, despertando-a daquele nadar sem motivo nos olhos dele – Não queria que isso acontecesse, mas... Você fica encantadora quando está brigando, deslumbrante quando está brava e incrivelmente bela quando está discutindo comigo. E só comigo – Falou aproximando seus lábios dos dela e acrescentou, vendo-a fechar os olhos lentamente – E não existem palavras boas o suficiente para descrever o quão perfeita você fica assim, totalmente entregue.

E a beijou. Naquele momento, Mayura não se importou, por nenhum segundo, em estar beijando um aparente menino de 8 ou 10 anos. E quando o beijo foi cessado, um rapaz em seus aparentes 18 anos ou 20 anos é que mantinha o rosto tão próximo ao dela. Mayura não abriu os olhos porque percebeu que algo havia mudado. Mas para ser sincera, ela não se importava, sabia que era Loki.

- Mayura, eu sou um deus, o Deus da Trapaça – Falou ele, olhando para as feições que com o passar do tempo, havia aprendido a amar. Ela sorriu abertamente, ainda de olhos fechados.

- Eu não me importo quem você seja, Loki-kun, porque para mim, você será sempre aquele mistério que vou amar desvendar. Não me importo que você brigue comigo, desde que nossa reconciliação seja sempre como essa – Ela abriu os olhos e sorriu, tocando-lhe a face, desenhando seu sorriso, e aproveitando para dar outro beijo naquele deus matreiro. _**Seu**_ Deus incrivelmente trapaceiro. Tão trapaceiro que havia lhe roubado o coração.

**Fim.**

**

* * *

Nhaaay . Acho que voltei ao ritmo de escrever agora. Torçam, porque seu eu consegui, todas as minhas fics bvão ser atualizadas e mais one-shots como essa estão por vir :D Tava inspirada hoje \õ/ Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Beijos,**

_Neko_ _Sombria_

_Reviews ?!_


End file.
